Special Delivery
by kendra151
Summary: Not just another boring day at the office... TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing but pure smut! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was almost time.

Late afternoon. Empty office. The bright sunlight streaming in through the west-facing windows of the old brick building, letting her know that evening was quickly approaching. This was the time of day she looked forward to the most. This was the one thing that helped pull her from her bed in the mornings. The one thing that kept her going, day after day after day.

It was almost time. And she could hardly wait for it, hoping that she wouldn't be disappointed again today.

Sighing, Samantha gazed dreamily down into the parking lot below, her eyes scanning the long rows of parked cars for the one vehicle she longed to see. Not finding what she was looking for, she glanced nervously at her watch, knowing that HE was due to be there at any moment.

Sighing again, she left her spot by the window and headed back across the receptionist's area to her desk, plopping down in her chair as she tried to focus on the paperwork she had been working on all morning. Glancing at the time once more, she reached for her purse, which was hidden away beneath her desk, and pulled out a small compact mirror, using it to check her hair and make-up one last time, hoping that all of her effort wouldn't be in vain.

Snapping the compact shut, she crammed it back into her purse, her eyes focusing on the clock as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, hoping that HE would be there soon.

Turning back to her computer, she forced herself to try and concentrate, knowing that if she kept herself busy, it would make the minutes pass by that much faster and would bring HIM to her that much sooner

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maneuvering his large truck off of the street and into the back parking lot, Glen smiled as he looked up at the towering office building that stood in front of him. Carefully bringing the vehicle to a stop, he climbed from the driver's seat and locked the door before heading around to the back of the truck. Lifting the back door, he climbed inside the small compartment and rummaged through the remaining boxes, his smile widening when he came across the package that was addressed to Suite 315.

Suite 315. That's where SHE was. The pretty little angel that always greeted him with such a genuine smile. The one with the beautiful blue eyes, the soft supple skin, the voluptuous curves, the legs that seemed to go on forever…..

"Whoa! Down boy!" he chuckled outloud, feeling himself getting carried away as he gathered up the packages for the remaining tenants in the building.

Letting his thoughts drift back to HER, he wondered if she was waiting for him today.

Samantha. That was her name. He'd committed it to memory the first time she had signed one of his delivery tickets.

Samantha. He smiled again as the sound of her name echoed in his mind. Somehow, it just seemed to suit her perfectly.

Stacking the packages for the other tenants neatly at his feet, he carefully tucked her package underneath his arm before picking up the remaining boxes and carrying them towards the back door. Heading inside to make his rounds, he wondered if his angel would be waiting there for him today.

Pausing outside the door to Suite 315, Glen glanced down at the last remaining package he held in his hands, smiling once more when he thought of the pretty lady who was waiting for him inside. He wondered if she was alone again today, the only one left in the maze of empty rooms and hallways. She probably was, he surmised, as he studied the name on the box in his hands, knowing that her boss was probably still out on his three hour lunch break, while she was left behind to pick up his slack.

Frowning at the thought, Glen took a deep breath, steadying his nerves before he opened the heavy door and stepped into the suite. Even in this bizarre set-up of offices, he knew exactly where he was headed, and his eyes focused on the doorway of the room at the end of the hall, knowing that's where she would be. That's where he would find his angel waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the door closing jolted Samantha from her dreamy thoughts, her heart pounding in her chest as her hopes soared.

Was it HIM? Was HE coming to see her today? Did HE have something especially for her?

She gulped audible, trying to calm the sudden bout of nerves that struck her. It might not be him, she warned herself, knowing that it wasn't possible for him to come everyday.

The frequency of his visits had certainly increased steadily over the past few weeks, but of course, that was only because the frequency of her orders had increased as well. But she was running out of things to buy without her boss becoming suspicious and she didn't know what she was going to do when she had to cut back. The thought of going days at a time without laying her eyes on him made her heart ache uncontrollably.

He's just an ordinary delivery man, she told herself, feeling more than a little silly for the way she found herself fawning over him. But all she had to do was look at him and she felt her resolve crumble. The truth was, nothing about the man was ordinary. Not his size, not his looks, not his more than charming personality. He was the perfect picture of maleness and virility, taken straight from the pages of Greek mythology, or from the front cover of one of those romance novels that she often read with such zeal. To her, he appeared to be perfect in every way. Her only wish was that he would see her in the same light.

Unable to tear her eyes away from the doorway, she sucked in a heavy breath when HE suddenly filled the empty space. Trying to take all of him in at once, she let her gaze wander up his large, muscular body, lingering on his broad chest and massive arms before finally bringing her eyes to rest on his face.

Damn if the man didn't know how to fill out a uniform!

Samantha found herself smiling involuntarily at the thought, her eyes sparkling as she met his gaze.

Staring down at her, Glen returned her smile, feeling the warmth begin to spread throughout his body as he watched her eyes travel over him. He held his breath as he watched her rise from her seat and make her way around the desk toward him, her calm and quiet movements unintentionally sexy and erotic. Hell, the simple way she signed her name was enough to have him nearly drooling over her, even the most ordinary of her actions arousing him beyond belief.

"Hi." she whispered quietly, as she stared up at him with a look of expectation, waiting for him to fork over the package that he seemed to be holding in a death grip between his two very large hands.

"Hi." he replied with the same softness, his smile widening even more as he met her gaze.

Reluctantly, he handed over the box in his hands, knowing that once it left his grasp, his job would be done and he would have to leave.

Cautiously, Samantha reached out to take the package from his hands, turning to place it on the desk behind her. Turning around to face him once more, her own smile broadened as he handed her the slip of paper in his hand.

"You know the drill." he teased playfully, handing her the pen that was tucked neatly away in the front pocket of his shirt.

Taking the pen and paper from his hand, she leaned over her desk as she carefully signed her name, blissfully unaware of his eyes which were hungrily devouring her body as she stood so temptingly before him.

Quickly turning his head as she turned back in his direction, Glen blushed at the carnal thoughts that seemed to be running rampant through his mind. He wanted her. He'd wanted her for such a very long time. And it was getting harder and harder to control himself whenever he was close to her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out before something happened between them.

Handing the paper and pen back to the large man in front of her, Samantha gasped softly when she felt his heavy hand close around her own. Looking up at him with a hint of confusion and surprise, she found herself drowning in the fierceness of his gaze. Licking her lips nervously, she had no idea what an enticing picture she made for him at that precise moment.

"Samantha." he rasped gruffly, his hand tightening around her wrist, slowly pulling her in his direction.

"Sami." he repeated softly, as he raised his other hand and trailed his fingers lightly down her cheek, watching as her soft blue eyes followed his every movement intently.

Her eyes still locked with his, completely mesmerized by his gaze, Samantha found herself unable to resist as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Sami." he repeated once more, dropping his face to her hair, inhaling the luxurious scent as he enfolded her in his arms.

Shocked by his sudden change in behavior, Samantha tried frantically to comprehend what was happening between them. She had lived out this moment so many times before in her mind, only this time it wasn't just another daydream. This time it was for real.

Jumping slightly at the feel of his hot breath against her cheek, she whimpered involuntarily when his lips brushed against her ear, her grip on his arms tightening as she wondered when she had placed her hands there to begin with.

Feeling her nervous reactions to his touch, Glen gently nuzzled her neck as he quietly soothed her.

"Sami, baby. Look at me sweetheart." he murmured softly, completely taken aback by the emotion he saw in her eyes as she pulled back and gazed up at him.

Hooking a finger under her chin to tilt her face up to him even more, he smiled down at her reassuringly before dipping his head to press his lips against hers. Feeling her legs give way, he pulled her tightly against him, murmuring her name over and over again as he continued to place soft gentle kisses on her lips.

Her resolve weakening by the second, Samantha was shocked to feel herself responding so boldly to his touch, her own hands wandering up his arms and around his neck, her fingers sinking into the soft mass of curls that were so neatly confined there, and pulling them from the band that held them in place.

Moaning softly, Glen pressed his lips against hers more urgently, his tongue delving inside of her hot mouth to taste the sweetness that he had dreamed about for so long. Feeling the way she swayed and trembled in his arms as she returned his kiss, Glen pulled her tighter to him, letting his hands wander down her slender body, cupping her ass as he pressed her firmly against his growing erection.

His body temperature soaring, he struggled to breathe as he finally broke the kiss, dipping his head to nuzzle gently at her throat as she clutched at his broad shoulders.

"Sami, baby. Are you alone again today?" he whispered to her softly, before nipping gently at her ear lobe. "Is there anybody else here?"

"N..no…I mean…yes…I mean….I'm….alone…." she gasped softly, barely able to concentrate as his lips continued to skim over the smooth surface of her skin.

"That's good baby." he growled deeply, as he steadily worked his way toward her mouth again. "Because I really, really want to have you all to myself right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Without giving her a chance to respond, he claimed her lips in another passionate kiss, gently pressing her into the desk behind them. Tightening his grip on her ass, he lifted her effortlessly, sitting her on the edge of the large piece of furniture and guiding her legs around his waist.

Placing his hands on her knees, he steadily ran his hands upwards, gathering the smooth material of her skirt as he went, pushing it out of his way as he approached her hot center. Letting his fingers skim over the silkiness of her inner thighs, he brushed them across the remaining scrap of material that still hid her from his full view, groaning when he felt the wetness that was already pooling there for him.

"Is this all for me?" he murmured softly, working his fingers beneath the material and brushing them across her sensitive flesh, her hips bucking frantically against his hand as he caressed her.

"Do you want me, baby girl? Do you want me to take you right here…right now?" he ground out slowly, punctuating each word with a gentle stroke against her pulsating clit.

The feel of the cool air circulating around her overheated center combined with the sudden and intense jolt of pleasure from his intimate caresses shocked her back to reality, and Samantha began to push weakly at his shoulders as she tried to form the words to protest what he was doing to her.

"I…can't…he might….come back…early…..clients…door…unlocked…." she mumbled incoherently, unable to even form a complete sentence as his hands moved to her firm breasts, teasing the already hardened nipples as his lips continued their unbearable torture on her neck and throat.

"Oh baby, you really don't want me to stop do you?" he murmured softly, working one of his long fingers inside of her dripping sex, stroking her in slow, steady movements, as he used his other hand to quickly unfasten the small buttons on her blouse, shoving the material over her shoulders and out of his way as he tugged the straps of her bra down her arms, exposing her breasts to his lustful gaze.

Her back arching violently as he enclosed one rosy peak in his hot mouth, Samantha felt her hips beginning to work involuntarily against his probing hand, shuddering at the feeling of the intense pressure building inside of her.

Her gaze briefly traveling to the empty doorway, Samantha prayed that her boss didn't decide to come back early today, picturing the look of surprise and disgust that would surely cover his face if her were to catch her in such a compromising position. She was risking everything at the moment…her job, her reputation, everything that she had worked so hard to build for herself. But at the moment, none of that seemed to matter.

The only thing that mattered to her right now was this huge man who was standing before her, the one that was so skillfully manipulating her body to obey his every command. The one that was driving her out of her mind with nearly unbearable pleasure.

Feeling the way her body arched and shuddered in his embrace, Glen knew without a doubt that she was finally ready for him. Grabbing at the small scrap of material between her thighs, he ripped it off with one swift jerk, stuffing the torn fabric into his pocket before his hand wandered to the front of his pants, finally releasing his pulsating erection from the confines of his uniform.

"Ummm baby." he growled deeply, stroking himself firmly as he readied himself to claim her body, wanting…needing….to make her his completely.

"Look what I found darlin'. Another package just for you. This one's got your name all over it sweetheart. Are you ready for it baby?" he asked playfully, gripping her hips and easing her toward him.

Parting her legs even farther, he eased his throbbing cock toward her drenched center, fighting the urge to thrust madly into her as her warm passageway eagerly enfolded his hardened flesh.

"Sami…." he moaned loudly, loving the way her body seemed to fit his perfectly.

Letting himself sink deeper inside of her, he grasped her hips tightly as she bucked against him, trying his best to maintain what little control he had left.

Working his hips in a slow and steady movement, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly, the sighs and whimpers that were escaping from her parted lips only serving to arouse him that much more. Slipping his hands beneath her to cup her ass again, he raised her up off of the desk, pressing her more firmly into his crotch as he sank even deeper inside of her.

Her hands braced on the desk behind her, Samantha tried desperately to steady herself against his ever increasing thrusts, the pleasure intensifying with every stroke. She could already feel her orgasm building inside of her, and she began to work her hips frantically against his, seeking out the release that she so desperately needed.

Feeling the way her body was beginning to clutch at him, Glen quickly increased the pace, tightening his grip on her even more as the pleasure began to work its way through his own body.

"How does that feel sweetheart? Like that baby?" he growled, his eyes traveling over her body, loving the way she was responding to his touch.

"Ohhh…yes….please….faster…" she whimpered, the sounds growing louder and more frequent as he continued his steady pace.

"You gonna cum for me baby girl? You gonna show me how good I make you feel, angel?"

"Oh God YES!" she cried, her legs tightening almost painfully around him as she tried to pull him deeper inside of her.

"Then tell me baby. Let me hear you. I want to hear you scream my name." he groaned loudly, the first stirrings of his own orgasm building inside of him.

Whimpering loudly, Samantha opened her eyes, meeting his lust-filled gaze as she stared up at him questioningly.

Scream his name? She'd never thought to ask him his name. She was always too busy staring at his luscious body to ask him for his name!

Seeing the pained look that crossed her face, Glen drew his brows together in a frown, fearful that he was hurting her. Slowing his pace, he slid his hands up her back to grip her shoulders holding her tightly against him as she squirmed in his grasp.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Am I hurting you?" he murmured softly, starting deep into her eyes as he searched for an answer.

"No…" she replied shakily, barely able to catch her breathe as he continued to move inside of her.

"I just…don't…know…your...name…." she managed to gasp out between strokes, a deep blush covering her body at her guilty confession.

Chuckling softly, he increased his pace once more, thankful that he wasn't hurting her.

"It's Glen. My name is Glen." he replied, watching as her eyes closed again in pleasure, her body once again meeting his every movement. "Now I want to hear you say it. Say my name baby. Tell me how good I make you feel."

"Oh….Glen…please don't stop." she cried as he pushed her closer to the edge, knowing that there would be no turning back now.

"That's it baby, cum for me. I want to hear you." he demanded, the sound of his name on her lips driving him closer to his own release.

"Glen….please….faster….oh …don't stop…please…don't….stop….!" she shrieked, her body clamping down on him and convulsing as her orgasm finally hit.

Arching her back, she dug her nails painfully into his arms as he continued to thrust in and out of her willing body, her movements triggering his own intense release. Growling out her own name between clenched teeth, Glen emptied himself inside of her warm body, collapsing on top of her as the last tremors of pleasure passed through him.

Slowly coming back to life, he rested his forehead against hers, kissing her playfully on the nose and smiling when he heard her moan softly beneath him. After a few long moments, he reluctantly pulled himself from her embrace, helping her upright as he stood to his feet.

Grabbing a few tissues from her desk, he cleaned himself the best he could before straightening his clothes. Watching Samantha intently as she pulled herself back together, his smile widened when he saw the flushed color of her skin and the few unruly strands of her hair that had gotten displaced during their passionate romp.

Reaching out for her, he gently brushed the hair out of her face, trying his best to smooth it back in place before cupping her face in his large hands. Bending down, he kissed her again deeply, still savoring her taste even after possessing her so completely.

The sound of the door made them both jump as they broke apart, Samantha quickly taking her seat behind the desk, trying to wipe the guilty look off of her face as her boss entered the room. Casting them both a suspicious glance, he nodded in Glen's direction, begrudgingly acknowledging his presence.

"Running a little behind today aren't you Glen?" he asked as he glanced at his watch, knowing that he usually had his deliveries in the building completed by this time of the day.

"Uh...yeah. Well, traffic has been kind of bad today." Glen replied, winking at Samantha as her boss turned and left the room.

When he was positive that they were alone again, he turned back toward Samantha's desk, leaning over to give her one last passionate kiss.

"I have to go baby. I have more packages to deliver." he murmured regretfully, wanting nothing more than to whisk her away with him.

Nodding her head, Samantha smiled up at him seductively.

"No more special deliveries, I hope?" she asked innocently.

"Not a chance. You're the only one who receives that treatment baby." he chuckled, unable to stop himself from taking one last taste before finally heading toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl. You just make sure you're ready for me. Got it?" he teased, as he turned back to look at her one last time.

"But I may not have any packages to be delivered tomorrow." she stated softly, wanting more than anything to see him again.

"Oh you will sweetheart, believe me. I've got one set aside just for you….and it's got your name written all over it." he stated, winking at her playfully before disappearing out the door.

Sighing deeply as she heard the door close behind him, Samantha smiled at his words. She could barely wait for her next special delivery.

**~The End~**


End file.
